


The Mines

by CarmineKanzer



Category: Wonderful (Book Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineKanzer/pseuds/CarmineKanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jabberwocky prepares her revenge. The Mines where she is trapped are cold and dark, yet they feed her with power, so much power...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mines

The Mines are dark, the Mines are cold. There is no light, nor there is hope.  
But Jabberwocky is used to it. She loves it even more than killing.  
Her body has troubles to move freely inside those dark, cold mines. She is too gigantic, too massive to try and get out. The rocks are too hard on her body, and she can't get them out of her way.  
But she doesn't mind.  
Her tentacles made of electrage slither trough the feeble-looking stones that form the walls of the Mines, gather every single bit of crystal inside the rock, and use it to strenghten her shell. She's getting stronger and stronger every day, and she loves it. She loves that feeling of power, of superiority, of wrathful overdrive. She would get her revenge on the Knight and on her girlfriend.  
But first, she needed to build up her power. She needed to get even stronger, to stack up on the chick's negative feelings. She wanted more wrath, rage, pain, horror, suffering, trauma from that bitch of a lass who thinks she can become a boy.  
Jabberwocky exhales a large huff of breath. Her beak scratches the rocks right above it, grating some more Feel Crystal but drawing another slight crease on her crystal skin. The rocks have too muh crystal in their structure for her to break through, as her body would be shattered. She has to break them down slowly with her powerful rage-filled acids.  
But that doesn't matter. She can wait all the time it needed. She woud only get stronger, and when time comes, she can wreck the shit out of the Knight.  
But still...it feels very long, all alone in these cold Mines...


End file.
